Un mariage arrangé
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Saori n'a pas d'amoureux ! La voilà donc embarquée avec Julian, Sorente et Mû, sur un bateau. Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était que notre Bélier se fasse draguer ! Que vatil se passer que il sera de retour à la maison ? MûSaga et KanonRhada.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga et Kanon/Rhadamanthe.

**Rating :** M.

Un p'tit (?) one-shot sur ces deux couples ! J'adore le Mû/Saga !

**Lys :** Nan, sans blague :o

Si si, c'est vrai !

**Lys :** D'où tu nous sors ce couple ? Bon, ok, c'est trop kawai, mais tu pouvais pas aimer Camus/Milo, y'a des tonnes de trucs sur eux !

Bah je suis relou, c'est dans ma nature :-)

**Lys : **Ca, c'est clair :p

J'adore cette fic...

**Lys :** On se demande pouquoi :-)

(en mode pom-pom girl) Vive Mû et Saga !!

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un mariage arrangé

Saga marchait dans le Sanctuaire, discutant avec Kanon qui s'ennuyait ferme dans le Domaine sacré. Julian Solo était parti on ne savait où en emportant Saori avec lui, Sorente et Mû. Étant donné que la jeune japonaise était en quête d'un amoureux, les chevalier avaient jugé bon d'essayer de la mettre avec l'héritier des Solo, Seiya étant depuis quelque temps entièrement dévoué au culte du chevalier Shiryu du Dragon, mais ça, seuls les chevaliers étaient au courant. Pégase étant donc indisponible, ils avaient dû trouver une excuse débile pour faire croire qu'il était parti dans un pays lointain avec son meilleur ami. Sion, pas tellement content de mentir à la déesse, avait vite approuvé quand on l'avait menacé de dévoilé à Saori la nature de sa relation avec Dohko. Voulant s'assurer que tout irait bien, Mû avait été chargé de faire le voyage avec elle et de leur donner des nouvelles de temps à autre.

Cette affaire avait bien marché jusqu'au moment où ils avaient appris, trop tard malheureusement, que Sorente faisait parti du voyage. Non pas qu'il n'aimaient pas ce jeune homme, mais tout le monde connaissait son attirance pour la gent masculine. Ce genre de chose de les dérangeait guère, c'était plutôt les personnes visées qui les embêtaient : Julian, Io, Mû et Aphrodite. Ce dernier l'avait largué il y avait plusieurs mois et les disputes avec Io étaient trop fréquentes pour que leur relation soit solide. Julian l'attirait et Mû aussi, d'où le gros soucis de nos pauvres chevaliers qui regrettaient d'avoir envoyé ce pauvre gosse là-bas, surtout quand ils l'entendaient au téléphone leur demander de venir le chercher. Il n'en pouvait plus de Saori qui se plaignait de Julian parce qu'il était trop occupé à lire ou à papoter avec tout le monde et qu'il ne s'occupait pas trop d'elle, Julian qui n'osait pas avouer ses sentiments parce qu'il penchait entre Saori et Kanon, de Sorente qui avait dernièrement forcé la porte de sa chambre à coucher et limite de sa salle de bain et enfin de Io qui lui envoyait des menaces de mort. Il était gâté.

Cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'ils étaient partis. Tout le monde attendait leur retour dans l'espoir que les deux dieux se marient et qu'ils puissent enfin vivre en paix, c'est-à-dire entre amoureux. Kanon, qui ignorait les sentiments de Julian, ce qui ne l'intéressait pas d'ailleurs, s'ennuyait car Rhadamanthe était retourné en Enfers, Hadès refusant pertinemment de laisser qui que ce soit dehors tant que Saori ne se serait pas trouvé un chéri, d'où l'empressement aussi des chevalier à lui trouver un fiancé. Saga était à la limite de péter un câble. Il voulait que Mû rentrer immédiatement à la maison, ce que les autres avaient refusé. Cela aurait dévoilé leur relation, ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire. Si Hadès s'en foutait royal des petits jeux de ses spectres, c'était pas le cas de la mère Saori qui fourrait son nez partout et qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'homosexualité. Un gros problème, mes enfants !

Kanon s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers son frère.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Saga regarda sa montre.

« Dix-neuf heures trente-cinq.

- Les autres vont arriver, alors ! »

Il se sourirent et coururent à grande vitesse pour monter les escaliers des temples. Bientôt, ils sentirent leur cosmos à tous les quatre. Ils pénétrèrent dans le treizième temple où se dépêchaient d'entrer Aphrodite, Masque de Mort et Milo. Dans la salle d'audience, les autres chevaliers étaient présents et attendaient les voyageurs. Ils apparurent devant eux. Si Julian, Saori et Sorente avaient bonne mine, ce n'était pas le cas de Mû qui semblait fatigué. Saga fulminait sur place en voyant Sorente lancer des regard très charmeurs à son amant, bien trop charmeurs pour être tolérables.

Julian et Saori annoncèrent qu'ils réfléchissaient, que leur décision n'était pas tout à fais prise. Kanon en fut déçu mais ne dit rien. Quand tout le monde put disposer, Mû fonça direct vers Saga qui lui prit sa valise. Les dieux les quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs appartements, mais Sorente suivit le groupe. Quand les divinités eurent échappé à son champ de vision, Saga entoura les épaules de Mû de son bras et lança un regard noir à Sorente qui fit une moue déçue. Le tibétain soupira, soulagé d'un poids.

Mû et Saga ne parlèrent pas durant tout le trajet jusqu'aux appartements du Bélier. Quand ils furent rentrés, Mû s'assit direct sur son canapé et soupira de nouveau.

« Je suis bien content d'être rentré, j'en peux plus, dit-il en souriant.

- J'espère que Sorente ne t'a rien fait, fit Saga, soupçonneux, après avoir posé la valise dans un coin.

- Tu doutes de moi ? Je suis fidèle, tu sais.

- Sorente est plus jeune que moi.

- C'est une question de différence d'âge ? Voyons, Saga, si je suis avec toi, c'est que ça ne me gêne pas.

- Je comprendrais si tu préférais quelqu'un comme Sorente.

- Ah oui ? »

Mû se leva et s'approcha de Saga. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, se colla à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le grec le serra contre lui, puis glissa sa langue dans la bouche offerte du tibétain. La chasteté fut mise au placard, Saga l'embrassa langoureusement, comblant ce vide qu'il avait ressenti pendant plus d'une semaine. Il sentait les doigts fins et claires caresser sa longue chevelure bleue. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, laissant échapper leur souffle haletant.

« Je vois que je t'ai manqué, dit Mû avec un sourire.

- Si tu savais… »

Saga était triste. Les yeux baissé, il ne le regardait pas, il laissait juste ses bras à leur place. Mû sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Saga était-il ainsi ? Il doutait de lui ? Ou alors, c'était à cause de son âge ?

« Saga… Tu es triste ? Je t'ai fais de la peine ?

- Non, c'est rien.

- Alors regarde-moi. »

Il n'obéit pas.

« Saga, regarde-moi. Tu doutes de moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je te tromperais ? Tu sais que pour moi, coucher avec quelqu'un, c'est pas juste l'histoire d'un soir !

- Sorente est plus jeune et moins horrible.

- Que… »

Le Gémeaux se détacha de Mû qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Attends… Juste parce que tu vas avoir trente ans et que j'en ai vingt-deux, tu doutes de moi ? C'est vrai que Sorente n'a pas le même passé que toi, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Toi et moi, on a tiré un trait sur ton passé, on a recommencé à zéro !

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'on restera toujours ensemble ? »

Là, ça faisait mal. Mû avait mal. Pour un inconnu qui les voyait, il aurait pu dire que celui qui pouvait douter de leur couple, c'était Mû. Pourtant, c'était le contraire. Saga avait toujours peur que Mû s'en aille, qu'il le quitte pour quelqu'un d'autre qui n'aurait pas de passé aussi lourd que le sien et qui, forcément, serait plus jeune que lui. Son âge le complexait plus que même son frère le pensait.

Mû ne savait pas quoi dire. Il tenait à Saga, il voulait que ça dure, jusqu'à vouloir passer sa vie avec lui. Mais Saga avait des doutes, il n'était jamais rassuré. Leur relation ne s'affichait pas au grand jour, ils étaient deux hommes avec une certaine différence d'âge… Si Mû tombait amoureux d'un femme, c'était la fin de tout. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Bélier n'aimait pas voyager très longtemps. En général, quand il revenait, il devait faire face aux doutes plus ou moins importants de Saga.

Il le regarda. Celui-ci avait toujours la tête baissée, ses bras l'entourant comme s'il avait froid. Le Bélier ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire pour le rassurer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais plutôt du bonheur. Il le voulait heureux et souriant et pas refrogné et triste.

Il s'avança vers lui prit le visage entre les mains pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Je sais ce que tu as fais Saga, de A à Z. Tu es plus vieux que moi, je le sais aussi. Mais je me fiche de tout ça, j'essaye de l'oublier. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais encore de la rancune envers toi, je t'aurais laissé me mettre dans ton lit ?

- Non, mais…

- Quand comprendras-tu que je n'aime qu'une personne et c'est toi ? Laisse le reste de côté. Normalement, c'est moi qui devrait avoir peur, pas toi. Tu…

- Je t'aime. »

Il lui prit les épaules.

« Promets moi que tu ne verras plus Sorente sans moi.

- Saga…

- Promets-le moi.

- Ça ne va pas être possible, mon chéri. J'aime bien tenir mes promesses, surtout quand c'est à toi que je les fais, mais si Sorente m'attrape dans le Sanctuaire, tu vas te mettre en colère.

- Alors essaye de le jeter !

- Parce que tu crois que je ne l'ai pas fais ? Tu peux pas savoir comme il est collant. Mais j'essayerai, promis.

- Merci.

- Oh, toi, tu doutes encore ! Tu n'as qu'à vérifier si j'ai des marques sur le corps ! »

Mû lui sourit d'un air espiègle et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres. Saga lui prit le visage pour l'embrasser avec tout son amour, l'entourant à nouveau de ses bras. Mû avait de nouveau glissé ses bras autour de son cou, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Le Gémeau caressa ses fesses, son dos. Il souleva son Tee-shirt et passa ses mains dessous, la peau douce et claire frissonnant sous ses doigts. Mû commençait à avoir chaud. Il se décolla des lèvres de son amant qui se posèrent sur son cou. Il ne put retenir un soupir quand il planta un baiser derrière son oreille, un zone sensible.

« Saga… Pas ici…

- Téléporte-nous, alors… »

Mû ne put que s'exécuter, gêné rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un les voient. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit dans leur chambre. Ils ne tinrent plus et se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Une chaleur rassurante les entourait. Ils sentaient le désir monter en eux, tout comme la sueur perler sur leur front moite.

Les vêtements tombaient un à un par terre, ne cachant plus leur nudité. Saga allongea Mû sur le lit et le caressa comme il avait envie de le faire depuis plus d'un semaine. Le manque l'empêchait de réfléchir, la seule chose importante était de toucher la peau pâle et d'apporter du plaisir à ce jeune homme pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Ses caresses bientôt intimes lui arrachaient des gémissements qu'il aimait entendre. Saga suça la peau du cou et une trace rosée se forma. Il fit glisser ses lèvres et atteint les tétons qu'il suçota.

Mû frissonnait. Il se concentrait sur ces mains et ces lèvres sui parcouraient son corps, oubliant tout le reste. Il murmurait son nom. Il sentit des baisers se poser sur son ventre plat et se réveilla d'un coup. Il se redressa et prit le visage du grec entre ses mains. Pour éviter toute question, il l'embrassa et insinua sa langue entre ses lèvres chaudes. Saga s'allongea sur lui, faisant toucher leur virilité durcie. Il caressait une cuisse blanche d'une main et l'autre passait dans les fins cheveux mauves. Mû glissait les siennes sur les épaules, le dos et les fesses qu'il arrivait à atteindre.

D'un coup, Mû retourna la situation. Saga ne tilta pas tout de suite quand il vit son amant au-dessus de lui. Mû lui sourit et lui fit un suçon dans le cou, parcourant le torse musclé de ses mains. Ses doigts taquinèrent les tétons dressés. Quand il sentit les lèvres déposer des baisers sur son torse en descendant, le Gémeau comprit l'intention de son amant. Il eut l'idée de se dégager, mais ne le fit pas, découragé par le regard provocateur de son amant. Non pas qu'il détestait « ça », mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il ne s'avait pas se retenir longtemps quand c'était « lui » qui le faisait. Il sursauta presque quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur son membre dressé. Il rougit violement et il lui sembla que la température avait brusquement monté. Il ne put retenir ses gémissements quand il sentit la langue chaude parcourir son sexe dans toute sa longueur. Mû l'engloutit dans sa bouche et caressa les testicules lentement avec ses doigts. Saga avait beau poser sa main devant sa bouche, ses gémissements étaient sonores. Il n'osait regarder le Bélier. Pourtant, ces vagues de plaisirs devenaient trop fortes, il fallait qu'il les arrête. Il posa sa main sur la tête de son amant, il entrelaça leur doigts sans s'arrêter, faisant attention à ce qu'il ne se libère pas tout de suite. N'en pouvant plus, le Gémeau se redressa sur ses coudes et jouit instantanément en voyant le visage de Mû.

Il tomba sur le matelas, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Le tibétain émit un petit rire et se déplaça sur Saga. Il s'allongea sur lui et dégagea la main qui lui cachait les yeux. Il lui baisa le visage et les lèvres qu'il entrouvrit. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps plus musclé du Gémeaux et il se frotta contre lui. Son désir remonta, aidé par la détermination de Saga de se venger. Il lui sourit avec un regard plein de défi. Lui aussi allait le pousser à bout, et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Saga caressa tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, s'attardant sur les fesses et le dos frissonnant sous ses doigts au mouvement doux et taquin. Il embrassa l'épaule, le cou, le joue, le coin des lèvres de façon furtive. Il insinua doucement son doigt dans l'intimité du Bélier qui gémit. Il les retira et les fit rouler sur le côté. Reprenant sa place dominante, Saga sourit à Mû qui le poussa en arrière. Il se mit à quatre pattes, faisant clairement comprendre à son amant qu'il pouvait y aller. Le Gémeau se mit derrière lui et entra de nouveau un doigt dans l'intimité du tibétain, puis un second et un troisième. Il les bougea et écouta les gémissements de plaisirs que le Bélier ne pouvait retenir. Il retira ses doigt, ignora le gémissement de son amant, et se plaça devant les fesses offertes du jeune homme.

« J'entre… »

Mû serra les dents quand il sentit le sexe dur forcer son intimité. Il avait mal, le grec le sentait tant il se contractait. Il prit le membre tendu dans sa main et le caressa pour faire oublier cette douleur qui annonçait un immense plaisir.

« Tu es trop étroit…

- C'est toi… qui est trop imposant…

- Je t'aime… »

D'un coup de rein, il rentra un peu plus, s'attirant un gémissement de douleur de la part de Mû. Le caressant toujours, il attendit qu'il se détende un peu plus. Le Bélier soupira et le Gémeau entama de lents va-et-vient qui leur arrachaient des plaintes de plaisir. Mû ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, juste le plaisir ardent qui lui faisait tout oublier. Il sentait le corps chaud de Saga contre le sien, son sexe en lui, la sueur qui glissait sur leur peau moite.

« Saga… Plus vite… »

Saga ignora ces mots gémis par cette voix qu'il aimait, il y allait doucement, écoutant sans se lasser les gémissements du tibétain, les siens ne parvenant pas à ses oreilles. Il aimait sentir ce corps moite sous le sien se cambrer quand c'était trop intense. Mais bientôt, il accéléra le rythme, poussant plus loin et plus fort. Mû gémissait fort, il ne savait plus où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Saga s'enfonçait en lui, lui apportant des vagues de plaisir. Il l'appelait, il entendait son nom. Saga s'enfonça d'un coup, ils jouirent ensemble en poussant un unique cri.

Haletant, le corps en sueur et limite tremblant, ils tentèrent de reprendre leurs esprits sans vraiment y arriver. Saga se dégagea de l'intimité de son amant et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Mû s'effondra aussi. Il avait les joues rouges et son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, il avait bien du mal. La vue encore floue, Saga le regardait. Il lisait encore un certain plaisir sur ses traits. Il sourit. Mû leva les yeux vers lui. Il le trouvait beau. Pour lui, c'était sans nul doute le plus beau chevalier de tous. Il sourit à son tour et s'approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait. Allongé sur le dos, Saga l'accueillit contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front, lui glissa un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille et ferma les yeux. Mû fit léviter un drap de l'étagère et fit tomber le tissu fin sur eux.

« Saga !! »

Ils sursautèrent et se réveillèrent brutalement en entendant la porte s'ouvrit à la voler et claquer contre le mur, suivie d'un cri qui semblait appeler l'un d'eux. Saga et Mû, à moitié endormis et collés l'un à l'autre, se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer de si bon matin. Kanon, ignorant le fait qu'il rentrait dans la chambre de deux amoureux nus comme des vers sous un drap blanc, cria plus fort encore, complètement paniqué.

« Saga !! C'est horrible !! »

Mû boucha son oreille avec sa main, l'autre étant collée au torse de Saga qui se demandait pourquoi son frère venait le déranger aussi tôt. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fais de bêtises la veille, à part avoir douté de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu sais quoi ?! Julian, il m'a dis qu'il m'aimait !!

- HEIN ?! »

Saga se redressa d'un coup, faisant grogner Mû qui n'avait pas tellement envie de se lever. Il était tôt, il avait mal au cul et il venait de passer une bonne nuit avec son chéri, et l'autre imbécile de Kanon trouvait le moyen de venir les embêter dans leur chambre. Le pire, c'était que Saga semblait avoir oublié où ils se trouvaient et dans quelle situation.

« Julian est amoureux de toi ?

- Mais oui !! C'est horrible !! Je pourrais pas voir Rhadamanthe avant longtemps !!

- Et Sorente va rester plus longtemps au Sanctuaire, alors !

- Oui, en plus.

- Mais c'est pas vrai…

- Tu savais que Julian était amoureux de moi ?! »

Kanon regarda Mû, sur le ventre, qui tenait un oreiller entre ses bras et sa tête en essayant de se rendormir.

« Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Comment tu le sais ?!

- Julian me demandait des nouvelles sur ma vie sentimentales et comme il paraissait intéressé par vous deux, j'ai demandé s'il avait pas un faible pour l'un de vous. Il m'a dit « oui » mais qu'il te préférait parce qu'il te connaissait mieux et Saga était déjà pris.

- T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?!

- Je pensais qu'il avait abandonné, je lui ai dis que tu aimais quelqu'un.

- Et pourquoi il s'est intéressé à ta vie sentimentale ? Depuis quand tu es aussi proche de lui ?

- Depuis que je lui ai dis « non » pour me mettre avec toi, mon chéri.

- Et comment je fais, moi ?! J'ai déjà quelqu'un !!

- Moi aussi, mais Sorente insiste quand même. Dis-lui qu'il n'a pas de chances avec toi. Pour moi, il a compris tout de suite.

- Mais je lui ai dis et il insiste !

- J'irai le voir, alors.

- Je t'adore !!! »

Kanon repartit alors. Mû ronchonna, dégoûté rien qu'à l'idée de monter jusqu'au treizième temple pour aller voir Julian au risque de rencontrer le peau de colle aux cheveux violets. Saga y pensait lui aussi.

« On y va ensemble.

- Si tu veux, mon amour. Dis, je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

- Ce serait préférable.

- Je supporte plus les yeux de Sorente, ni les caprices de Julian. Il était amoureux de moi et il ne me regarde même plus.

- Ça t'embête ?

- Un peu, ça me montre que c'est sérieux avec Kanon. Je vais avoir du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il est déjà pris.

- C'est tout ?

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je ne suis attiré que par les hommes plus vieux que moi. Julian n'a aucune chance. »

Saga sourit et se rallongea. Mû revint se blottir contre lui.

Kanon, enfuit sous sa couverture, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait sans cesse dans son lit froid sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Faut dire, il n'était pas très rassuré. Mû, accompagné de Saga bien sûr, était allé parler à Julian. Il n'en avait pas tiré grand-chose, le jeune homme voulait Kanon dans son lit. Mû avait essayé de l'en dissuader, sans résultat. Il avait quand même souligné le fait que le grec avait quelqu'un, qui se trouvait être Rhadamanthe, Julian ne lâchait pas le morceau. Il acceptait de laisser tomber Kanon à condition que Saga le remplace, ce qui était hors de question. Mû s'était tiré et l'avait quelque peu regretté quand il avait vu Saga et Sorente discuter avec une petite pointe de haine dans les yeux. Résultat des comptes, Kanon était toujours la cible de Julian qui ne voulait pas épouser Saori, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupée.

S'il n'en voulait pas à Mû, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronchonner contre Julian. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, ce n'était pas les sentiments indésirables qu'il avait pour lui, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir Rhadamanthe avant un moment. Et si celui-ci apprenait qu'il avait un rival ? Kanon n'osait imaginer la crise de jalousie qu'il allait lui faire. Le spectre allait lui faire une scène par ce que ce gamin était riche et plus jeune que lui. Il avait à peine la majorité. Kanon préférait les robustes, les gringalets ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais faire comprendre ça à Rhadamanthe, c'était comme expliquer à June qu'un ordinateur marchait sans télécommande.

Kanon se tournait et se retournait, fermait les yeux et les rouvrait. Il grognait intérieurement de ne pouvoir dormir comme devait certainement faire son frère, avec son amant dans ses bras, contrairement à lui qui était tout seul sous le drap. Il entendit un bruit. La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte et venait de se refermer. Le cosmos de la personne qui entrait était trop faible pour qu'il sache de qui il s'agissait. En entendant des pas qui s'avançait dans le couloir, il eut peur que ce soit un Julian près à passer à l'action qui vienne lui rendre visite. Le grec s'assit sur son lit et regarda la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il se rendit compte de Qui était la personne devant lui.

« On ne dit plus bonsoir quand son chéri rentre à la maison ?

- Rhadamanthe !! »

Kanon sortit du lit et sauta littéralement au cou du spectre qui le serra contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, savourant ces retrouvailles qui avaient mis trop de temps à arriver, à leur goût. Ils étaient sacrément en manque, depuis ces deux semaines de séparation, et cette absence se faisait sentir dans leur baiser fiévreux et leurs gestes explicites.

« Je t'ai beaucoup manqué, à ce que je vois…

- Tu peux pas savoir comme je me suis ennuyé, sans toi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Julian est revenu, Hadès m'a dis que je pouvais revenir moi aussi.

- Je t'aime, Rhadamanthe. »

Le spectre arrêta de bouger. Il regarda Kanon avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. L'autre sourit.

« Tu avais besoin que je te le dise, non ? »

Le spectre sourit. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, caressant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Kanon parcourait ses épaules et son dos de ses mains, il glissait ses doigts dans la courte chevelure blonde. Il voulut le déshabiller, lui ne portant qu'un boxer. Rhadamanthe glissa sa main sous l'unique vêtement que portait Kanon et caressa les fesses fermes, insinua un doigt entre la raie et toucha son intimité. Kanon se dégagea des lèvres chaudes et gémit.

« Tu es trop pressé, fit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est toi qui ne l'est pas assez… »

Rhadamanthe reprit les lèvres douces dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer. Alors que Kanon se dégageait un nouvelle fois pour lui embrasser le cou, il sentit les doigts du grec se déplacer sur son torse dénudé, descendre sur son ventre plat et ses hanches pour passer sous son sous-vêtements. Tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, il caressait la bosse qui se formait sous le boxer foncé de son amant, attisant son désir un peu plus. Il écoutait ses petit gémissements. Il décida de le taquiner. Le chevalier planta un baiser derrière son oreille et glissa son autre main entre les fesses musclés pour toucher lui aussi l'intimité encore inviolée. Le spectre réagit au quart de tour, mais Kanon l'embrassa aussitôt fougueusement, massant les deux côtés du corps de son cadet. Rhadamanthe n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa tâche et, finalement, se répandit dans la main experte du grec qui lécha ses doigts blancs de son sperme.

« Je se suis pas assez pressé, tu disais ?

- Je le croyais.

- Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance. Mais ça avance, tu m'as quand même permis de « toucher ».

- Et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois.

- Hm ? »

Rhadamanthe le fit taire en collant ses lèvres à la bouche délicieuse. Il le prit par les épaules et l'allongea sur le lit à moitié défait. Ils roulèrent dessus de façon à se trouver au milieu et à dégager le drap qui se froissait sous leurs corps moite. Au-dessus du chevalier, le spectre parcourait de ses mains le torse imberbe, insistant sur les points sensible qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant. Cela faisait quelques mois que lui et Kanon se voyaient, il avait eu le temps pour les connaître tous. Kanon gémissait sans retenue. Rhadamanthe lui baisait la nuque, suçait le lobe de son oreille, tout en taquinant ses tétons dressés. Il descendit le long du corps musclé et qu'il trouvait parfait du second chevalier des Gémeaux, tout en posant çà et là des baisers sur lesquels se concentrait le grec, en attente du plaisir que l'autre allait lui apporter.

La température de la pièce sembla monter d'un cran quand il sentit une langue parcourir son membre dressé. Le spectre le suça avec gourmandise, se régalant des gémissements de plaisirs de Kanon qui s'accrochait aux draps, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur ses tempes. L'écossais s'occupa des testicules de son amant qui ne gémissait que plus fort, prononçant de temps à autre son nom. Il prit tout entier le sexe dans sa bouche, Kanon éjacula.

Le spectre se redressa et regarda avec ravissement le visage détendu et les yeux encore embués de plaisir de son bel amant. Celui-ci sourit et tourna son visage vers l'écossais qui se blottit contre lui et réclama un baiser. Une tendresse infinie passa entre les deux hommes.

Kanon les fit rouler sur le côté, inversant la situation. Rhadamanthe se laissa faire, surpris sur le moment. Il se frotta malgré lui. Le désir remontait en eux.

« Finissons-en, mon beau spectre. »

Kanon s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre du britannique, puis se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il s'introduit un doigt dans son anus.

« Arrête ! »

Kanon s'arrêta net et regarda son amant, ne comprenant pas ce mot et cette main qui lui maintenait le poignet.

« Quoi ?

- Prends-moi.

- Comment ?!

- Prends-moi.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être dominé !

- Si c'est par toi, je m'en fous. »

Le chevalier le regarda et sourit. Il l'embrassa avec amour, se collant à lui. Il glissa ses mains sur la peau frissonnante et moite pour atteindre ses cuisses qu'il lui demanda d'écarter. Au début de leur relation, ce devait être Kanon le passif car il n'avait jamais été pris et il ne le voulait pas. Le grec avait cédé, il tenait à garder le spectre du Wyvern pour lui seul. Enfin, il pouvait lui montrer comme être pris par une personne qu'on aimait était bon.

Désireux de lui faire le moins de mal possible, Kanon introduit un doigt dans l'intimité vierge, attirant un sursaut de Rhadamanthe. Prenant son sexe dans son autre main, il voulut lui faire oublier la douleur. Il insinua un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Le spectre s'habituait à cette présence, et il n'avait pas peur, c'était Kanon qui était au-dessus de lui. Il avait confiance en lui. Kanon lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il allait « entrer ». Le britannique acquiesça et se laissa lever les jambes.

Quand il sentit le membre dur de Kanon forcer son intimité, il se demanda comment il avait pu supporter cette douleur la première fois. Il serra les dents, retenant un quelconque bruit suspect et tourna la tête pour éviter le regard de celui qu'il aimait. Mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe et il s'arrêta. Il embrassa le visage tiré et il lui dit qu'il pouvait s'arrêter. Ils pourraient recommencer un autre jour, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. Rhadamanthe hocha négativement de la tête, il voulait continuer. À contrecœur, Kanon continua de s'enfoncer, puis s'arrêta. Il caressait toujours Rhadamanthe qui oubliait peu à peu la douleur. Le chevalier décida de la lui faire oublier totalement.

D'abord doucement, il commença à faire des va-et-vient qui tiraient des gémissements de plaisirs au spectre qui s'habituaient à cette présence en lui. Quelques instants auparavant, elle le gênait. Maintenant, il voulait qu'elle continue à s'enfoncer en lui, qu'elle continue à lui procurer toutes ces sensations. Le sentant frémir sous ses doigts, Kanon commença des mouvements pour rapides et plus profonds. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris quelqu'un, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses ardeurs. Il savourait ces gémissements de plaisir, ce corps frémissant sous lui, ces sensations indescriptibles qui lui faisaient tout oublier. Le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait au fur et à mesure qu'il rentrait en Rhadamanthe lui faisait perdre la raison. Le spectre ne savait plus où il en était lui non plus, il sentait Kanon rentrer et sortir en lui, son plaisir arriver par vagues intenses. Il gémissait le nom de l'autre, il entendait le sien prononcé sur le même ton. Kanon s'enfonça plus loin encore. Ils crièrent tous les deux et s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre.

La journée commençait. Il était encore tôt, pourtant la chasse avait déjà commencé. Saori parcourait en long, en large et en travers tout le Sanctuaire à la recherche de Julian qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Elle avait pris sa décision la veille : elle acceptait de l'épouser. Elle ne savait pas où était passé Seiya, ni Jabu d'ailleurs, et personne dans ce Sanctuaire ne semblait intéressé par elle. Parmi ses chevaliers d'or, elle n'avait que l'embarra du choix, mais elle les trouvait un peu trop vieux pour elle, ou leur caractère ne lui convenait pas. La drague, ce n'était pas trop son truc, alors séduire un chevalier qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup, c'était mission impossible. Julian était riche, mignon, gentil et son âge correspondait bien avec le sien. Il pouvait très bien remplacer Seiya.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage quand elle vit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se promener. Elle courut vers lui, lui dit « bonjour » et elle lui déclara comme ça qu'elle acceptait sa demande en mariage. Julian lui fit un pauvre sourire et accepta, à contrecoeur. Elle ne remarqua pas sa petite tristesse et fut très contente que leurs affaires s'arrangent ainsi. Elle lui prit le bras en lui disant qu'il fallait annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Julian accepta.

Il y avait quelques minutes à peine, il était allé voir Kanon pour tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance. Il était tôt, il pensait qu'il aurait peut-être une chance de le brancher. Mais il eut un petit soucis : il n'avait pu entrer dans sa chambre quand il avait vu qui était allongé sur le lit. Kanon dormait comme un bébé, collé à Rhadamanthe qui pionsait aussi. Ils étaient nus comme le jour de leur naissance. Julian avait rougit et s'était enfuis à toute jambe, sentant quelque chose durcir sous son slip et des larmes couler sur ses joues. Ça, c'était après qu'il en eut assez de courir. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Kanon, que Mû ne lui avait pas raconté de bobards. Il aurait préféré, pourtant.

Il se dit que se marier avec Saori, ce n'était pas si dramatique. Après tout, elle n'était pas débile et elle avait de jolies formes.

Mû se sentait se réveiller. Les paupières closes, il savait que le jour s'était levé. Il ne voulait pas se lever mais plutôt se rendormir. Il fit glisser sa main devant lui, voulant toucher Saga, mais il ne sentit rien. Ne comprenant pas, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et constata qu'il était seul dans son lit. Il soupira, il aurait voulu faire la grasse matinée mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas ce que Saga désirait. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et vit avec surprise Saga avec un plateau dans les mains.

« On se réveille, princesse ?

- Tu as préparé le petit-déjeuner ?

- Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- Tu es adorable. »

Le grec posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le lit. Mû vint se blottir dans ses bras musclés et l'embrassa. Il s'assit entre ses cuisses, les recouvrit du drap, puis Saga posa le plateau sur ses genoux. Du pain grillé, du beurre, des croissants et du café, voilà ce qu'il contenait. Mû était content. Il remercia le Gémeau qui l'embrassa au creu du cou, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

« Tu aimes manger dans le lit. Surtout quand Kiki n'est pas là.

- Il met des miettes partout. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

- Au Japon, avec Jabu. Comme tu partais, il avait envie de changer d'air. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seul, j'ai dû le forcer à partir.

- Il revient bientôt, alors. J'espère que la situation va s'améliorer.

- Tu as fais ce que tu as pu. C'est à Julian de se raisonner.

- J'aurais pu faire mieux. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ?

- Qu'il acceptait de laisser Kanon tranquille si tu le remplaçais.

- Comment ?

- Je me suis énervé et je suis parti. J'aurai dû rester calme.

- Je me vois mal avec Julian.

- N'essaye même pas de voir ! Tu es bien, avec moi, non ?

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Tu es contagieux, Saga. »

Le Gémeau sourit, posa sa main sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers lui et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Je suis bien comme je suis.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

- Ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive. »

Il se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec tendresse. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des gens entrer. C'était Kanon et Rhadamanthe.

« Saga ! T'es où ?

- Dans la chambre !

- Décidément, il aime nous déranger le matin. »

Les deux amants entrèrent dans la chambre et ne furent pas étonnés le moins du monde en voyant Mû et Saga dans le lit avec un plateau de petit déjeuner devant eux. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, Kanon prit un croissant.

« Bonjour les amoureux !

- Te gêne pas, surtout.

- Oh, Mû, ne sois pas de si mauvaise humeur dès le matin !

- Si tu arrêtais de venir, je ne le serrais peut-être pas.

- Désolé de vous déranger.

- C'est rien, Rhadamanthe. »

Kanon, qui n'avait plus rien à manger dans ses placards, avait eu l'excellente idée de venir prendre son petit déjeuner chez son cher frère, en sachant quand même que Mû lui ferrait la tête. Donc les voici chez le Bélier à manger et à boire du café sur le lit, sans la moindre gêne. Kanon l'avait fait trop de fois pour être embêté, mais ça posait un plus gros problème à Rhadamanthe qui n'aurait pas aimé être ennuyé dans une situation aussi intime. Mû était juste embêté parce qu'on lui piquait son petit-déjeuner en tête-à-tête. Saga s'en fichait un peu. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, surtout de Rhadamanthe qui, logiquement, n'avait rien à faire ici. Ils évitèrent d'évoquer l'affaire Julian, Kanon n'étant toujours pas débarrassé de cet imbécile indécis à cheveux bleus.

Aphrodite entra soudain dans la chambre avec Shaka derrière lui. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il dit « bonjour » au spectre, à tout le monde et parla haut et fort.

« Julian et Saori vont se marier !!

- Comment ?!!

- Ça s'est décidé ce matin. Saori accepte d'épouser Julian, précisa Shaka qui, contrairement à Aphrodite, était gêné d'entrer ainsi dans une chambre autre que la sienne.

- C'est génial, ça ! S'exclama un Kanon heureux.

- Oui ! Et comme ça, Julian va te laisser tranquille !!

- Comment ça ?! »

Rhadamanthe regarda avec suspicion Kanon qui sentit la sueur couler sur ses tempes. Aphrodite venait de faire une grosse gaffe.

« Heu… Mais rien du tout, mon ange…

- Tu lui as pas dis que Julian te courrait après ?

- Aphrodite tais-toi !!!

- Julian te court après ?!

- Oui, mais moi, je…

- Tu m'as trompé, Kanon !

- Mais nan !!

- Julian lui court après, mais Kanon n'en veut pas.

- J'ai du mal à y croire.

- J'ai essayé de convaincre Julian que Kanon était pris, il ne voulait pas m'entendre. Ce ne devait pas être très sérieux pour qu'il laisse tomber comme ça.

- Mû, je t'adore !

- Moi aussi, si tu arrêtais d'entrer chez moi comme dans un moulin.

- Rhadamanthe, avec ce qui s'est passé hier, tu doutes encore de moi ?

- Il s'est passé quoi, hier ?

- Aphrodite !!

- Bon, va pour cette fois.

- Je t'aime !

- Bon, bah on va vous laisser ! Le mariage sera dans une semaine. Tout le monde devra être présent.

- Allez viens, Shaka, on va voir les autres en haut ! »

Les deux amoureux sortirent de le chambre.

C'était le jour du mariage. Tout le monde, revenu au Sanctuaire pour l'occasion, s'était mis sur son 31. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel jour, c'était celui de la « libération ». Mû avait discuté avec Julian, qui avait accepté de convaincre Saori d'autoriser l'homosexualité dans le Sanctuaire. Après la cérémonie, une fête pour célébrer leur union aurait lieu dans le treizième temple.

Saga se regardait dans son miroir. Vêtu d'un costume gris plutôt foncé, il attachait sa cravate assortie à son cou. Il ne manquait plus que ses chaussures noires en cuir et il était prêt. Mais il les mettrait quand ils partiraient. Le Gémeau sortit de la salle de bain et vit Kiki assit sur le canapé du salon. Il était très fier dans son costume plus clair et qui lui allait comme un gant. Il ne voulait pas le salir, alors il lisait sur le canapé pour s'occuper. Saga lui dit qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'ils le rejoindraient après. Kiki se leva alors, mit ses chaussures et partit pour le treizième temple. Le grec marcha dans le couloir et frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Mû, tu as fini ?

- Oui, tu peux entrer. »

Il s'exécuta et rougit à peine rentré. Mû était impeccable dans son costume crème qui lui donnait un certain style, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Saga. Il se regardait dans le glace, ajustant sa cravate.

« Tu es superbe.

- Tu trouves ? Je n'aime pas tellement ce genre d'habit.

- Pourtant, ça te va bien. »

Mû se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Ça te va mieux à toi. Tu as plus le physique d'un homme d'affaires.

- Merci du compliment. »

Le Gémeau s'approcha et lui enserra la taille. Il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula pour regarder son visage qu'il pourrait contempler tout à son aise après le mariage.

« Je te plais tant que ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir.

- C'est gentil.

- Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Ah ?? »

Saga glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite de velours qu'il montra au tibétain. Celui-ci rougit, ne réalisant pas très bien ce qui se passait. Il leva les yeux vers le Gémeau. Il lâcha sa taille qu'il enserrait toujours et ouvrit la petite boite, qui contenait deux anneaux en or. Mû n'osait pas comprendre, il avait trop peur de rêver.

« Je t'aime. Je voudrais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours. Je sais que dans la société actuelle, cela ne peux pas vraiment se faire mais… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le Bélier ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur les deux anneaux identiques. Il releva le visage vers son amant, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Tu poses vraiment des questions bêtes, des fois ! »

Il sauta à son cou et l'embrassa. Saga n'eut pas le temps de le serrer contre lui que déjà il se reculait et souriait de bonheur.

« Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

Au risque de froisser leur veste, Saga serra fort contre lui Mû qui pleurait. Son visage contre son cou, il respirait son odeur virile, lui murmurait un « Je t'aime ».

Une petite semaine était passée, depuis le mariage. Il s'était, en somme, bien passé. Tout le monde avait su se tenir jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Juste après cela, contrairement à ce qui était prévu, Saori avait dû aller au Japon pour régler quelques petites choses. Du coup, Julian l'avait suivi, et une fois l'affaire réglée, ils étaient partis pour leur voyage de noces. Juste après leur départ précipité, tout le Sanctuaire avait fais la fête jusqu'à l'aube. Les derniers survivants, c'est-à-dire Mû, Shaka, Dohko et Camus, avaient ramené les autres chez eux. Deux jours plus tard, lors de l'anniversaire de Kanon et Saga, celui-ci et son chéri s'étaient échangé leurs anneaux, vite suivis les jours suivants par tous ceux qui étaient dans leur cas. Sorrente, triste de voir qu'il n'avait décidément aucune chance avec Mû, était reparti chez lui où il avait renoué avec un Io heureux.

FIN

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 

Raaah là là... Il fallait vraiment que je la fasse ! J'me suis fais plaisir, là, vraiment...

**Tout l'monde :** On voit ça…

J'en ai mis du temps à la finir, celle-là, n'empêche, même si ça remonte ! Me souviens de la galère... J'en voyais plus le bout !

**Aldébaran :** Tu avais pourtant le temps d'écrire, t'étais en vacances !

**Lys :** T'as mis combien de temps à la faire, juste par curiosité ?

Environ une semaine.

**Rhadamanthe :** Pour écrire « ça » ?!

Bah… Voui… ' Mais bon, j'avais pas Internet, alors je savais pas trop quoi écrire… Le manque de yaoi, c'est mortel. On sait plus quoi écrire de correct… -.-'

**Rhadamanthe :** Parce que c'est « correct », ce truc-là ?

Heu… Bah j'en sais rien, moi ! J'suis pas une pro', non plus ! T-T

**Kanon :** Un peu de respect, s'il te plait, je suis « au-dessus », cette fois !

Rhadamanthe : Justement !

**Lys :** Cool, une dispute ! C'est bo, l'amour :-)

**Mû :** C'est la première fois que tu fais autant de lemon en une fic.

**Lys :** C'est clair ! Deux, elle a battu son record !

**Saga :** Moi, elle me plait bien, cette histoire.

Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai tapée !


End file.
